


Don't go

by endlesspossibilitiesinlife



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesspossibilitiesinlife/pseuds/endlesspossibilitiesinlife
Summary: Lucy and Lilly have had a crush on each other for forever but both don't think the other could feel the same way. Will a big fight finally bring them together or break them apart for good?





	

„Fuck it!“, I screamed as I ran after my crush. I had been dancing around my feelings forever. We both had I suppose but I would have never expected that keeping my mouth shut would have consequences that bad.

 

“Lilly, wait! Please!” The other girl came to a stop but didn't turn around to face me. I could see the trembling in her shoulders and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her right now but I knew we had to have this talk first.

 

“Lilly, please! You can't just throw something like that in my face and not wait for my answer.” That made her finally turn around. She looked so hurt and angry at the same time. “What am I supposed to be waiting for? That you tell me again how great Justin is? How he invited you on a date and how everybody would die to get that invitation? I really don't need that right now, Lucy.” Her voice broke off.

 

I flinched. I knew it had been stupid but I was just trying to protect myself. Everybody was always talking about their crushes and I had to eventually bring somebody up. I just couldn't tell my friends that it was Lilly. I couldn't lose her because of it. So I told them about Justin. I didn't lie about anything but I might have left a few important facts out and that was biting me in the ass right now.

 

“Please give me a chance to explain!”, I begged her. She sighed but nodded, sitting down on the bench behind us. I took a deep breath. This day had started so well. I had woken up to sunshine and had breakfast with my roommate. Then I had planned to have lunch with Lilly in the park. I couldn't imagine a better Saturday.

 

Well now I could, because as soon as I told Lilly that Justin asked me out on another date she exploded on me. She told me, how he was an asshole and didn't deserve me but also how I should stop bragging about him and how annoying that was. When I screamed back at her, who deserved me then, she quietly answered: “I do.” Then she ran away.

 

Lilly cleared her throat, bringing me back to the present. I looked at her. She had stopped crying by now but her eyes were still red and I could see that she would have rather been anywhere else but here. I'd have done anything to make her feel better right then. But first we needed to figure this out.

 

“Before I explain everything to you, I have one more question.” My voice was shaking but Lilly was looking at me expectantly so I kept going. “What you said before... that you deserved me.... does that... does that mean you want us to be, uhm, more than friends?” Her look turned into a glared. “You are really making me repeat this right now?”, she asked angrily. I looked down at the floor. I knew she felt terrible enough but I needed to hear it. I needed to hear it before putting my heart out there. She sighed when she realized I wasn't going to answer and quietly added: “Yes, Lucy, I like you and I wish we could be together.”

 

I looked up at her. She was staring out at the water, but I could see how insecure she was; how terrible she felt. God this was hard but I knew what I had to do. “Will you please look at me for a second, Lilly?” So she turned her head towards me but I could tell how difficult it was for her to really look at me. “I am really not doing this to be cruel. I just wanted to be sure... But you're right it's my turn to explain so here it goes...” I tried to swallow down the lump in my throat but it wouldn't disappear so I continued.

 

“I want that too. You really can't imagine how much I want us to be more than we are now. I was just so afraid to tell you. I didn't want to lose you.” I could see the emotions running over her face – hope, surprise, wonder – but I could tell she didn't fully believe me. “What about Justin?”, she asked quietly. I was shaking my head, bitter laughter coming out of my lips. “Well, everything I told you about him is true but I might have not mentioned a little detail...” She raised her eyebrows but said nothing, so I kept going: “Maybe I should have also told you that I said 'No' to all those dates and that I really don't like him at all...”

 

She looked at me in a way that I really didn't know what she was thinking. It was making me even more anxious than before but then a smile crept on her face. “You know you are an idiot, right?” I laughed with relief. “I am the worst, I know. And Lilly?” She nodded expectantly. “I am really sorry for making you feel bad, you know that, right?” The softest smile appeared on her face. “Yes, I know.”

 

Then her smile turned into a smirk. “I also know a way for you to make it up to me.” I returned her smirk. “Oh yeah and what is it?” She moved so close I couldn't breathe and whispered in my ear: “Kiss me you idiot.” So I did. The kiss was full of relieve but also hope and like nothing I had ever experienced before. I just couldn't get enough. When we pulled apart to get air, I saw Lilly smiling at me softly and I just knew, this kiss was only the first of many.

 


End file.
